VOY POR TI
by Akane Maxwell
Summary: Este one shot, está inspirado en una canción que significa mucho para mí. Es una historia tierna. Pasen a leerlo!


**Primero, les agradezco a todos mis lectores, que siguieron hasta el final SERES DE LAS OSCURIDAD, y a los que la dejaron como su favorita. Gracias a ustedes, ya que son mi motor para seguir escribiendo. Sólo espero que les siga gustando mis historias. **

**Ahora los dejo con esta. :)  
**

Los personajes pertenecen a mi Sensei, Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago para la diversión de ustedes y de la mía, y de paso, honrar al gran Manga Ranma ½.

Este fic está inspirado en la canción de Lucybell del mismo nombre del fic...

**VOY POR TI**

_Por: Akane Maxwell_

Sabía que este momento llegaría… sabía que tenías que irte… pero mi corazón, albergaba la esperanza, que este día nunca llegaría… pero llego.

Veo como guardas tus cosas, sentado en el suelo de tu habitación, lentamente, en tu gran mochila de viaje. En tu rostro se puede leer la felicidad de la proximidad del viaje. Y me preguntó: ¿Cómo no estar tan feliz, si es la oportunidad de tu vida? Un trabajo único, en lo que él tanto se destaca… además de estar a pasos de su cura. Suspiro, si yo pudiera irme contigo.

La tristeza me embarga, y mis tontos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y fue ahí donde vi tu mirada clavada en mí.

- Sabía que te pondrías así, por eso no quería decirte nada de mi partida – te levantaste, y con tu mano derecha me limpiaste la lágrima rebelde que ya caía por mi mejilla izquierda.

- Lo sé… pero si te marchabas sin despedirte de mí… te odiaría por siempre, Saotome – sonreí nerviosa, pero me calme al ver tu sonrisa.

- Por eso mismo, decidí decirte que me iba – y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, tú me besaste con ternura.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Miro la fotografía que me regalaste, hace unas cinco navidades, y la sonrisa que siempre aparece, ahora es acompañada con lágrimas.

Hace una hora que te deje en el aeropuerto, y ya parece que estás afuera por meses. Suspiré, otra de las miles que lo he hecho en este día, pero es que la única forma en que puedo desahogar mi pena.

¿Por qué estoy tan triste? Pues es que tenerlo todos los días cerca, a cada hora… y en algunas noches, dormir con él. A no tenerlo, por días… meses, es una tortura silenciosa para mí.

Me levanto deprisa de mi cama, y voy hacia el cajón de mi escritorio, tomó una caja, la abro, y veo, un montón de yenes, los cuales no fueron suficientes para ir con Ranma, pero en algún tiempo serán los suficientes para ir a estar con él.

Bueno, y si no lo son… pues haré como Ranma y su padre… nadaré hasta china… bueno, primero tendré que aprender a nadar. Una risa nerviosa, salió de mis labios, al imaginarme cruzando el océano, con miles de flotadores. Pero si así debía de hacerlo, así lo haría. No dejaré a Ranma solo por tanto tiempo.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

La mañana llego silenciosa, como hace dos meses desde la partida de Ranma, en el Dojo Tendo, ya no hay peleas matutinas por el desayuno, retos por ser el mejor o prometidas locas reclamando al joven de la trenza. Sí, la quietud en el Dojo Tendo, es algo regular, pero la familia entera extraña el bullicio, que trajeron los hombres Saotome.

Akane llega al comedor, con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero su semblante es triste. Su padre la mira con preocupación, nunca pensó que el prometido impuesto por él, llegaría a ser tan importante para su pequeña hija. Al verla tan decaída, no puede dejar de preguntarse si hizo bien en imponer el compromiso.

- Buenos días – dijo sonriendo la chica de cabello azul.

- Buenos días, hermanita – Kasumi, llega al cuarto con el desayuno en una bandeja.

- Padre – Akane se dirigió a su progenitor, seria – tengo algo importante que decirte.

- Dime

- Pues encontré un trabajo en el departamento de marketing, de una de las más empresas de Shangai – Soun Tendo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

- Pero hija… es en... buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Calma, trabajaré en la filial, aquí en Japón – mágicamente, Tendo se relajo y una sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

- Pues, felicidades hija.

- Pero si lo hago bien… es probable que me manden a Shangai – los ojos de Soun, se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas – y además, debo irme a vivir a Tokio – para Tendo, fue la peor noticia, siempre pensó que Akane, sería la que se quedaría con él.

El desayuno se interrumpió con las lágrimas de Soun, todos trataban de consolarlo. Akane, trataba de explicarle que es una gran oportunidad para su carrera, pero su padre, no escucha razones. Cansada, la chica se retiro a su pieza, y cuando cerró la puerta, se apoyo en ella, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Estoy a pasos de ti… a pasos de Ranma.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

La puerta del pequeño departamento, se abrió con brusquedad, revelando la pequeña y furibunda figura de Akane Tendo, quien al entrar, arroja las llaves a la mesa de centro, y se arroja al sofá tras cerrar la puerta.

Fue un día difícil para Akane, tanto, que se siente lejos de la oportunidad de ir a estar con Ranma en China.

Se levantó, para sacar algo de jugo de la nevera. Luego volvió al sofá, para abrir su laptop, conectarse a internet, para así revisar su correo. Vio que tenía cerca de 10 mensajes nuevos, sin embargo, el que le llamó la atención, fue el que le escribió su prometido. Sin dejar pasar un minuto lo abrió. Y a medida que lo iba leyendo una sonrisa feliz, apareció en sus labios.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**¿Cómo te ha ido en tu nuevo trabajo? Supongo que muy bien, ya que eres una gran profesional. Bueno, siempre has sido perfeccionista con tus asignaciones.**_

_**Espero que tus semillas den frutos pronto, para estar juntos.**_

_**Yo estoy bien, los chicos son estupendos. Me la paso genial, haciéndoles clases.**_

_**¡Ah! Estoy más cerca de encontrar mi cura. **_

_**Te dejo pequeña… tengo cosas que hacer.**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Ranma.**_

- Es como si supieras por lo que estoy pasando… tú siempre me reconfortas – ahora, feliz y con más ganas de ir a trabajar que nunca, comenzó a responder el mensaje.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

- Realizando esta forma de lanzar el producto, lograremos posicionarnos en el mercado de forma más rápida – Akane terminó su presentación a los gerentes de departamento, quienes en ese momento, dejan de ver las carpetas con la información entregada por la chica.

- Señorita Tendo – la chica, segura de que su idea era la indicada, de todas formas se siente nerviosa – su idea es lo que buscábamos. Prepare el presupuesto para que lo presente al departamento de finanzas – se levantó y los demás lo imitaron – felicidades Señorita Tendo – le dijo sonriendo.

La chica se sintió feliz, y con ese sentimiento fue directo a su escritorio a preparar el documento solicitado.

Las cosas estaban marchando bien.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Akane acaba de salir de la empresa de encomiendas, ya que acaba de mandar su última caja con sus cosas, al departamento, que encontró en Shangai. Después de 4 meses de trabajo intenso, de jornadas laborales interminables. Logró probar su capacidad, y fue premiada con un nuevo puesto… en China.

No puede estar más feliz, por fin estaría junto a Ranma… por fin… después de tanto trabajo… la recompensa llega.

Pasó por una tienda que llamó su atención, es la misma tienda, en la que ella y Ranma escogieron los ropajes, que este debía llevar para su nueva vida. Recordó el sentimiento que la embargó en esos momentos, un odio inmenso por los malditos Maestros Chinos, que le ofrecieron este gran trabajo a Ranma. Un odio hacia el chico por irse, y un odio a sí misma por ser egoísta, ya que era una oportunidad única, que si a ella se le hubiese presentado también se hubiese ido.

Sonrió, aquello solo es un recuerdo, uno no muy dulce, pero que hizo que su tristeza se transformara en energía positiva para acercarse a Ranma.

Cuando buscaba trabajo, nunca pensó que éste le permitiría cumplir su sueño: "estar con Ranma"

Entró a la tienda, y fue directo a uno de los estantes, donde sabía que encontraría, algo que no estaba buscando, pero que ahora, al pasar por ella, quiso llevarle algo al chico que ocupa su corazón. La felicidad se reflejo en su rostro, al tomar la prenda.

- Señorita, ¿La puedo ayudar? – pregunto un asistente de ventas.

- Claro – sonrió, provocando el sonrojo en el joven – la quiero llevar, y por favor para regalo – el joven asintió y se dirigió a la caja.

Después de pagar, y recibir la bolsa, la chica salió de la tienda. Respiró profundo, como queriendo absorber el aire japonés, para llevarse un poco con ella a China. Extrañaría su casa, su país y a su familia, pero ella no es completa sin el chico de la trenza. Volvió a respirar con profundidad, hizo parar un taxi, para irse a su departamento.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Hace solos unos minutos que Akane hizo el check in, está tomando un café que se compro hace poco, mientras escucha las palabras de aliento de su familia, que la acompaña en ese momento. Pero su mente, no está al cien por ciento presente en el aeropuerto de Tokio, sino en las horas que lo separan de Ranma.

- "Se comienza el abordaje para el vuelo T-50 con destino Shangai" – la voz sonó por todo el aeropuerto.

- Es hora de irme – dijo Akane sonriendo a más no poder.

- Hija mía… buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – Soun Tendo comenzó con su llanto descontrolado.

- Tranquilícese Tendo – Saotome padre, comenzó a consolarlo – estará bien. Recuerde que estará con mi hijo.

- Eso es cierto – el llanto se freno – y es posible que tengamos un heredero.

- Es lo más probable.

Tendo y Saotome comenzaron a celebrar, sacando una botella de Sake, de procedencia dudosa. Las mujeres de la familia, suspiraron con resignación, luego sonrieron y se despidieron de Akane.

Luego de miles de abrazos, besos, buenos deseos, llantos, Akane Tendo logró abordar el avión, y ahora está sentada en su asiento. La felicidad la inundó y un nerviosismo comenzó a crecer, y éste aumento cuando se dio el aviso de abrochar los cinturones.

Nunca había experimentado una felicidad así. Se siente radiante.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Despertó con el suave toque de la aeromoza. Se sorprendió de saber que se había quedado dormida, con el nivel excitación que sentía, pensó que era imposible. Quizás está muy cansada.

- En unos momentos se servirá la comida – le avisó la mujer, con una amable sonrisa.

- Gracias – le devolvió la sonrisa y la mujer siguió su recorrido por el avión.

Vio la hora en su reloj pulsera, noto que estaba a mitad del camino. Y todo volvió a brillar en ella.

La comida llegó a pocos minutos. La chica comenzó a comer con ganas, tenía hambre, mucha. Debe ser por parte de la ansiedad del reencuentro. Arrugó su frente, mientras su sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_- Ranma, loco hombre, ególatra y a veces un poco despistado, por tu culpa me tienes así, nerviosa, ansiosa, excitada, sin poder controlar mis propias emociones… te odio, por ponerme así… pero amo, que lo hagas… haces que me sienta viva._

_- Y ahora, gracias a esto que nos une, logré vencer todos los obstáculos, para poder estar contigo. Ranma, voy por ti._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Revisa que todas sus cosas estuvieran en el carro del aeropuerto. Se acomodó la cartera en su hombro y tomó el camino hacia la salida. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que sentía que se le iba a salir en cualquier momento. Su estomago se retorcía de los nervios.

Llegó a la salida, busco con la mirada, muchos rostros, todos sonrientes, todos expectantes. Tardó solo unos segundos en encontrarlo, ya que su mirada azul grisácea clavada en ella y que la mira con amor, pasión, dulzura, y alegría por verla.

Se acercaron y lo primero que hicieron fue abrazarse.

- Hola – le dijo la chica al oído.

- Hola – le respondió de la misma forma.

Se separaron, y se brindaron el tan anhelado beso.

- Akane loca – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa en su rostro – hiciste todo por estar conmigo.

- Ranma tonto – le sonrió más ampliamente – iría a Marte si es necesario. Sin ti no soy nada.

Se volvieron a besar.

Abrazados salieron el aeropuerto a vivir su nueva aventura.

**F I N**

_**Notas: Espero que les guste!**_

_**Cariños**_

_**Akane Maxwell**_


End file.
